Vampire Huntress
by Amaya200
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya was bitten by a Vampire and now she strives to learn the arts of the Vampire world so she can avenge her father who was killed by the same Vampire who turned her into what she is. She then get's help from a young vampire named Kenshin who als
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for reading my fic. I've written stories on different sites but this is my first time on Fanfiction. You can flame me if you want, it's your mind, so i can't stop what you think of my writing.

_**Vampire Huntress**_

Summary: In reality Vampires, Dragons, and other mythical creatures are legends and don't exist, that's what everyone says, right? Wrong! At sixteen Kamiya Kaoru was bit by a creature of legend, a vampire to be exact. Now she strives to learn the ancient arts of her new world of darkness to kill the one who changed her and to avenge her fathers death. But she also starts to fall for a young Vampire who saves her many times and helps her on her journey to kill Shishio.

_**Chapter 1: Silhouettes of the Night**_

Kamiya-chan or better known as Kaoru, skanned the isles of a grocery store for the items her mother needs for tomorrow night. After fetching all the items, she paid and headed out into the darkness of the night.

She walked slowely and silently back to the comfort of her home. She didn't have school tomorrow so she lingered around the park right across from her house for awhile. For some reason the darkness never scared her, even when she was a child she wasn't afraid of the dark. Her father was happy for her braveness andalways praised her when she told him to turn the light out and close the door.

A pain of sorrow wahed through her body at the thought of her father, he had died saving her life from someone or something. Her was a bit blurry of the incident but she could still remember her fathers screams for the guy to take his hands off of her and to leave.

Hr father died when she turned sixteen a couple weeks ago. she loved her father and his death hit her hard, she still cried at night when she was alone in her room.

Silently tears filled her eye's and made their way down her cheeks and into her lap, she tried to stifle them but to no avail. They became harder as she thoughtn of the incident and soon found herself laying on a bench crying as the flashback hit her hard.

FLASHBACK:

_Kaoru and her father were at the park during the night, they came here frequently sense they were right across from it. Kaoru's laugh filled the air as her father watched his daughter swing high into the sky. _

_"Look! Look! I'm flying!" She giggled like a child as she found herself high in the air and her fathers chuckle made it's way to her through the air. _

_For a sixteen year old, she loved to play like a little kid at times, she loved the free-will of it. _

_Without warning the laps light flicked then died away as a figure found it's way too them. Kaoru jumped from her post on the swing and hid behind her dad. _

_"Dad he's scary!" She whispered from behind him. _

_"Go too the house Kaoru!" He whispered back. _

_She felt him tense and start to shale as the guy drew closer. Suddenly worried she turned around and began to run back to the house. _

_The silhouette of yet another person stopped her, grabbed her and turned her too her father and the other scary guy._

_"So you thought you could hid from us for a long time did you Cole?" The guy in front of Cole, Kaoru's father, cackled ashe stood in front of Kaoru. "And look you have a beautiful daughter too, she would make a very good..." _

_"Don't you dare say that word in front of her! She knows nothing of your kind! And never will if I have anything to say about it!" Cole cut him off as he stalked over to the two guys by his daughter. "Get your hands off of her!" He finished once standing next to her. _

_"Oh, so she doesn't know about our kind and she half, well then you've been a very bad father, Cole!" He said grabbing hold of Kaoru's chin. _

_She jerked her chin away in furry and retorted. "How dare you! My father is the best there is so don't ever say that!" _

_The guy holding her snorted his disgust while the other guy who stood in front slapped her. _

_"Keep your filthy hands off of her!" Cole said as he punched the guy in front of her in the abdomin. _

_Kaoru smiled to herself as the guy doubled over then she kicked him in the crotch. Then slamming her back into the guy behind her catching him off guard, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped over his head. _

_Kaoru ran to her father and hugged him. "Go home now, they can't touch you as long as your in the house!" Kaoru shook her head frantically not about to leave her father, just as one of the guys pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kaoru. _

_She turned around slowly and snarled at the two guys who have now recovered. "Shishio what the hell do you want?" Cole yelled as the guy stepped closer. _

_"What do you think? The same thing as fifty years ago!" A low growl was heard as Kaoru stared at her father. "Fifty? My dad's only thirty-nine, and what did that guy mean the same thing as fifty years ago?" She thougth as multiple gun shots went off and froze waiting for the finale blow, but none came. _

_She heard a body close to her hit the ground, a pool of newly spilled blood forming itself around his limp form. Tears quickly began to pour out of her eye's as her knees grew weak and she fell to the ground next to him. _

_Covering her eye's as the tears leaked through she faintly heard the sound of people leaving and a whispered, "We'll be back for you, my masters wound isn't fatal." but didn't care as she found herself wrapped in darkness moments later. _

_Kaoru felt a hand on her shoulder and stirred slightly to see the out line of a young man a few years older than herself lifting her up and carrying her to the house across the street, her house. She didn't resist but began to cry against his chest. _

_She heard his fist lightly knock on her door and then her mothers squeal of alarm, as he softly told her her husbands body was motionless in the park. Her mother rushed out to the park then ran back in telling him to put Kaoru in her room farthest from the right. _

_Kaoru felt him lay her against her bed and pull the covers over her body, she could feel his hand take something from her hand, her ring maybe? And lightly saw his set it on her desk, before turning out her light and heading out of her room closing the door behind him. _

_END FLASHBACK: _

Kaoru gasped now remembering the young man, but when she woke up her ring wasn't where he left it, it was gone and she hadn't seen it sense. "He, he took it." she realized as her tears began to subside into hiccups.

Slowly she slide off the bench adjusting her aqua blue skirt and picking up the groceries, only to see two people standing in front of her blocking her way.

She began to panic, her father wasn't here, no one was here to help her, dropping her groceries and stepping back she fell onto the bench and quivered as Shishio made his way over to her. She clutched her hands too her chest and gulped as he now stood not even a foot away from her.

"Your fathers dead correct?" he asked her eye's glazed over giving him the answer he needed and he suddenly began to laugh. "Your father never was good at fighting even after living over two-thousand years."

Kaoru shook her head trying to clear her mind, "My father is over two-thousand years old?" She asked quietly, she felt his hand on her chin again as he lifted her face to meet his.

"Yes he was immortal, but a single bullet can kill a Vampire if hit in the heart like a normal human."

Kaoru's head snapped at the word "Vampire" her father was a vampire?

"Yes he was, to answer your next question. How i know this is because your father Cole is my younger brother."

Kaoru's eye's widened as tears began to flow again. "But why would you kill your own brother? What reason would you have?" She asked pulling her chin from his grasp again.

"That's an easy question to answer, because of you. Your father lost s bet about fifty years ago, and he would have to give up his first daughter to me, but once your father found out he was going to have a child he quickly hid out here with your mother, who knows nothing of vampires. I had to kill him for his love of you."

She shook her head as she slapped him and then began to try to get home, but he quickly over powered her and shoved her against the bench again. Trapping her in between him and the bench he chuckled softly.

"Now, now, no need to run the pain will only last a minute, then I'll leave." He said while she continued to struggle against him as he leaned down to the jugular of her neck.

She felt his sharp teeth on her neck and began to beat against his chest, until she felt a pain flood over her body as he sank his teeth into her neck. Her body went limp beneath him and she felt her world trying to go black as he gently sucked her blood then pulled his teeth from her and laid her on the bench and walked away as her vision blurred into nothingness.

A young man known as Kenshin Himura sat inside the bar Hiten Mitsurugi, (Spell?) that he inhareted from his father. He had just ordered himself a drink when a young girl bounded up to him happily.

"Kenshin! Have you seen Megumi? She should have been here about thirty minutes ago!" She whinned as Kenshin turned to her and smiled.

"Sorry Misao, just got here. I've been gone in search of Shishio." He answered as the bartender set his drink next to him.

"Any luck?" Shge asked a dark cloud marred her face as she thought of the one person who she hated the most.

"No, not a trace for weeks, I think he's in search of another slave." Misao's Eye's widened, as she lowered her eye's and softly said. "Please, not another one, this guy is the most lifeless creature alive! That son of a bitch deserves to die!" She hissed as Kenshin stood and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I must leave now, if he does change another get the guys ready to help train him/her. " He said turning heel, but instead ran into Sano. "Hello, Sano." He said as he noticed Sano's eye's were red from another sleepless day of trying to find Shishio.

"Sano, man, you need to get some sleep." Kenshin chuckled as Sano grunted and walked over to bartender and ordered a beer.

"Sorry, Kenshin. There's been nop sign of him, even Aoshi hasn't found a thing."

"Yeah, me neither. I was just about to go out and search again."

"Ok, see you later man." Sano said as Kenshin nodded and made his way from the bar.

Kenshin walked around for hours before the familiar presance of Shishio hit him and he ran to the spot where he sensed him but he wasn't there. The only one there was agirl that was asleep on a bench. The scent of jasmine reached his nose and he realized that she was the same girl from a few weeks ago if he wasn't wrong. So she had been bitten after all.

OK, the first chapter is done and the second is a workin progress. I will most likely update weekly, and if not then either something'swrong with me or my family.Soplease update and wait patiently for the upcoming chapter.

Chapter 2: First taste of Vampirism


	2. Chapter 2

OK, **finally** chapter 2 is up and running!

A couple of the characters are not in their actual personality, but they will still act like themselves in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not, or never will, own any of the characters in this story except ones I made up!

_**Vampire Huntress**_

_**Chapter 2 - First Taste Of Vampirism**_

Her head felt groggy and lifeless as she came back to reality, as the droplets of water began to soak her exhausted body. She remembered being bit by her vampire uncle and the rest was still a bit foggy. Sitting up she brushed her wet hair out of her face, then brought her hand up to where the bit mark was and sighed.

"Well that's what I get for being stupid and coming out here alone after what happened." she mummbled to herself trying to stand up but falling to the ground instead. Growling in frustration she hauled herself back up onto the bench. Laying on the bench she closed her eye's, until the sound of a twig being snapped startled her, making her eye's open again.

"Who's there?" She asked trying to sit up, but in pitch black you couldn't really see anything.

"I knew he would do this to you and just leave, like the pitiful creature he is." Replied a males voice.

Kaoru sat up fully and could see most the things in front of her, even in the black moonless night. "What do you mean? Who are you?" She asked again this time taking in the man before her. He wore black leather pants and a blood red shirt that matched his long red hair.

"My name is Kenshin. I'm just like you, turned against my will." He said as he quietly stepped next to her and sat down beside her. "Really? I have no idea whats going on, he just showed up telling me my father was a Vampire and then changed me." She said as the rain became harder and she winced as it hit her face.

He sighed as he placed a hand over hers, then bringing it up to his lips he kissed her knuckled lightly and whispered. "I'll help you understand, just like my friends helped me." Her eye's lit up, even in the rain he could probably tell and she bowed her head.

"Thank you! You don't know what this means to me." She whispered taking her hand from his and pushing back some of her hair that had fallen in her face.

She watched him quietly until he leaned back and sighed. "I'll tell you everything you need to know if you came with me tonight." She looked at him and nodded her head. "OK, but what should I twell my mother? I can't possibly leave her after my father died, she'll die." Nodding his agreement he stood up and motioned to her house.

"You go and tell your mother what you want, tell her the truth if you wish, that's what I did, only it was the other way around. My mother was killed and I told my father father who took the news exceptionaly well. It's only ten-thirty, I'll pick you up in your room at midnight."

She smiled as she thanked him again and picked up the groceries as she raced to her house to confront her mother about having to leave her for a long period of time.

Kenshin watched her run across the road and in a flicker of light her was gone to tell his friends about the new addition to their Vampire Hunting squad.

Opening the door her frightened mother ran to her and began to relax when she noticed her daughter was alright. "Where have you been? You left here about seven it's already way past ten!" Her mother lectured as she took the groceries from her hand and placed them on the counter.

"Mom I have some bad news, I think you should sit down." Kaoru said as she gently placed a hand on her mothers shoulder to guide her to the couch and to comfort her.

"What's wrong Honey?" Her mother asked as she took the seat her daughter had showed her too.

"I know why father was killed." Taking a deep breath as tears began to resurface but didn't fall she sighed. "Because of me."

Her mothers face softened as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. "Don't be silly, you have nothing to do with his death, I'm just glad your not dead." Kaoru shook her head as thunder clasped together over head and she boed her head.

"No... It **is** my fault, you see the guy who killed father was a man named Shishio, his own brother, my uncle." She said letting it all digest into her mothers mind before she continued. "He came by again tonight as I was laying on a bench in the park, he told me why he had to kill him and it was because of me!" Her voice began to grow as her hand fisted and she banged it against the table in front of her.

"He... Didn't hurt you did he?" Her mother asked alarmed, as she patted her daughters back. "Mother, there's something else you need to know about dad. He's a Vampire."

Her mothers head lowered as tears fell from her eye's as well. "I know... I over heard him talking to someone a few weeks after we started dating. He had mentioned being a Vampire, I think his exact words were: "I don't care if I'm a vampire, I wont hurt her." I knew who he meant and I for somereason didn't mind dating a vampire, I felt different and safe with him around, and I never told him I over heard, so he never knew."

Kaoru listened to her mothers confession than lowered her head as she spoke. "Mother I'm a Vampire." Her mother shook her head. "No, your only half, the only way to become full is for..." Kaoru's head turned away in shame as she said the last part of her sentence, and her mother gasped. "He bit you? Coles brother bit you tonight didn't he?"

Kaoru nodded as she explained the boy Kenshin to her mother, she understood quite well and she went to pack her belongings she was going to take with her.

Kenshin entered the club he had left earlier that night and walked to the back to find his friends and coligues. He found them shortly and walked over to them. "Hey, I was right he's bitten her. She's getting her things ready to leave as we speak." He explained as the others nodded and a bouncy Misao came up to him.

"Kenshin, who is she? Is she nice? Do you think we will be friends?" Misao questioned bouncing around and spinning.

"She's the same age as you Misao, and I think you'll get along great." Kenshin said before looking at his watch and telling them he had to get back to her house.

He left them as he headed back to Kaoru's house.

The time went by quickly as Kaoru and her mother waited for Kenshin to show up in her room. S swift knock on her window announced his presence and Kaoru quickly opened it to let him in.

"Are you ready?" His voice was low as he spoke, "We must hurry my frinds are awaiting your your arrival." He said nodding to her mother when he finished.

"Yes." She answered as she kissed her mom and walked over to Kenshin. He nodded once more to her mother in farewell and gripped Kaoru around the waist, before he jumped out the window.

"You can fly?" She asked after she waved to her mother.

"Yes, it will be in your training as well." He said as she paled.

"You mean I have to learn to f-fly? What if I fall?" She questioned hesitantly.

"I could drop you now to get use to the fall?" He joked as she gripped his arm tighter, making him laugh. "N-no! That's OK!" She yelled as he began to loosen his griparound her waist and let go. "No, I think I will."

"You **Jackass!**" She yelled as she plunged into a pond of water. "Great, now I'm wet again! Thanks a lot!"

"No problem, ask anytime." He smirked as he reached out and pulled her into a standing position.

"Well that was a waste of time wasn't it?" She hissed as she drained the excess water.

"Come on." He said as he went to grab her wrist but she wretched it away. "There is no way in **hell** I'm flying with you again!" She said as she began to walk forward, then paused in her steps. "Uh, which way is it?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Kenshin sighed and shook his head as she said that and let a smile cross his face. "This way." He said taking her hand and practically dragging her the rest of the way.

Misao and the rest of the group sat in the far back corner awaiting for their newest group memmber. Misao's childish side had ebed away a little while after Kenshin left. Two little girls played tag around the table and the youngest acidently ran into a guy who was staggering drunk over to them.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl said politly bowing. The guy just picked her up be the front of her navy blue dress and tossed her onto the table.

"Next time stay out of my way you little brat!" He said as everyone in the group jumped to the girls defense.

Misao stalked up to him angrily and fisted her hand together. "If you touch her again I'll knock you from here to the next century!" She threatened, but the guy smiled and gropped her chest, resulting in a raging Misao.

When Kenshin and Kaoru reatched the club, he leaned towards her and whispered into her ear. "Stay close to me, most guys here are wacked most of the time." She nodded and took a step closer for safety precautions.

A loud voice in the back of the club drew her attenstion to a young girl with long hair braided down her back. "You jerk! Don't you have any decency when it comes to woman!" She shouted at the guy who was now dubling over in pain as she punched him sending him flying out the door and into the street.

"Hey Misao! That's no way to behave in front of our guest is it?" Kenshin asked pulling Kaoru over to the still fuming girl. Misao looked at Kenshin than covered her mouth.

"Oh! I'm so sorry you had to see that!" Misao said grabbing hold of Kaoru's hands. "He was being mean and such a damn pervert, I didn't see you two here!" She explained, as Kaoru shook her head. "No it's alright. I'm Kaoru by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Misao. I was also turned against my will, like you two. Kenshin helped me out now all of us are going to help you out, and your going to help us kill Shishio." Misao said as she led them to a table filled with people.

"They are all like us, and they will help you. This is Megumi." She said pointing to the woman on the far right, and continued from right to left. "Sanosuke or Sano, Yahiko, Ayame, Suzume, and Aoshi." Kaoru's eye's lingered on Aoshi for a second before her mouth practically fell open.

"Aoshi? Aoshi Shinamori?" Kaoru asked as he looked up and nodded. Kenshin and the others stared at her then at him when she said his name.

"Long time no see Kamiya-chan." His eye's glinted with mysterious danger as he said her name.

"It's Kaoru! Not Kamiya-chan! You know that Aoshi!" She growled then took a seat next to Kenshin and Misao.

"Yes, I know but it's so much more fun to antagonize you, my dear friend." He said quietly as everyone stared at the two. "What! I hate you! Youn know that!" She growled angrily at him

"Yes, I know that Too." He said after slinking back into the darkness of his corner.

Kaoru noticed the stares she recieved and rolled her eye's. "Now what?" She asked floding her arms and slumping in the seat. "How do you know Aoshii?" Misao finally asked as everyone else didn't say anything.

"Aoshi was a kid in my neighborhood about ten years ago. He came to visit me the morning of my sixteenth birthday and I kicked him out. We had been friends sense I was a baby, then he suddenly dissapears at the age of ten only to return when I barley remembered him." She explained as Aoshii watched her from side glance.

"You know the reason he dissapered, so why are you so mad?" Misao asked curiosly.

Kaoru shook her head, "I'm not mad, to tell you the truth, it's just that he returned after almost ten years, when he's twenty or so, and I sixteen! He could have at least come by sooner!" Kaoru said glaring at him again.

"I couldn't I was to busy training, then I was too busy training this dumnass." He said pointing to Kenshin, "And he still needs some training anyway." He smirked as kenshin glared knives at him.

"I've beat you plenty of times! Actually he's still working on Ayame and Suzume. They joined about a month ago." He said as he turned to the youngest one's of the group.

"How old are you?" Kaoru asked looking at the two cute girls.

"Suzume is ten and I'm twelve." Ayame said brightly.

"And they let two children into this place?" Kaoru asked looking at Misao and Kenshin for answers.

"I'm the owner, I inharited it from my parents. As long as their with me no one can kick them out." He answered.

"Where am I suppose to stay while I'm away from home." Kaoru asked looking at someone for that answer and Misao quickly complied. "You can stay with me! I live in an appartment, there's two beds, so I could have that ready for you if you like!" Misao explained eagerly.

Kaoru smiled and thank her for her offer. "I'd be glad to stay with you if you want." Kenshin nodded and so did everyone else. "Yay! Then it's settled, you'll stay with me!" Misao said excitedly.

It was around threeo'clock when they all exited the club and headed home for the night/morning. Misao showed Kaoru the way to her new appartment, it wasn't far from the club, about two blocks and they were there. Although Misao insisted they fly Kaoru wasn't up for another air bound adventure just yet, she would have her own soon enough.

"Here we are!" Misao said at last as she flung open a door to an appartment. The house was neatly arranged, the kitchen was to the left. The bedroom was on the other side of the kitchen. The TV sat against a wall not far from the window.

"Wow! Your place is so clean! Everything is in order!" Kaoru said still gaping at the furniture which was a deep green. Misao motioned for her to follow her into the bedroom. "You can take your bags and set them beside the bed without the quilts. I'll bring your comforter while you do that." She said exiting the room.

Kaoru examined the texture of one of the light blue sheets to find them silky smooth. "_Wow, she has great taste!_" She thought sitting on the bed to wait her comforter.

Misao arrived a few minutes later and they both put the comforter on the bed. "So how was it you came to hate Shishio?" Kaoru asked as they finished the covers.

"I was completely human like Aoshi, Ayame, Suzume and Yahiko. Megumi was a full Vampire, but Shishio had gotten angry with her parents, so he killed them. Me, I was a human until about two and a half years ago. He knew my parents nut they didn't know what he was till he demanded to take my mother or me from my father. My father wouldn't give either of us, so he was killed, but my moom was killed by him when she refused to bed with him, He then decided to turn me. I woke up a little while later in Aoshi's arms. Kenshin was there and so was Yahiko." She finished with her story, and Kaoru could only stare in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, you lost both your parents when I only lost one." Misao shook her head. "No it's all right, I've gotten over their deaths. It's just now I have to avenge them both." She said standing up, but stood stock still as the window in the livingroom shattered.

I would have updated sooner but, I just started school on Monday the 22nd, and I've had lots of things to do. I'm also on the girls soccer so I'm extremely tired when I get home. I have to run a mile and a half everyday!

Even though, discard the misspelled letters! I don't have spellcheck on my dads computer. On mine I do, but I don't have the internet, and the reason it takes so long to update is because I write it on my computer, then when I finish the chapter I write in a notebook, then I transfere it onto my dad's to update my story.

I would use a floppy disk but my dad's don;t have a damn floppy hole thingy! I'll update soon so please review!

Chapter 3: Vampire Secrets


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't been on in a long time, I've had family problems and been writing a book and school!! If you guys don't want to read it any more I'll understand I've just taken to long (Sighs in shame) but from now on I'll try and update as soon as possible.

For the long wait this chapter is 11 pages so far I'm on page 28 not bad but it could be longer.

Oh, if anybody would like me to post the Prologue for my book (which is 16 chaps and 229 pages long) just say so in your review.

read and enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

_**Vampire Huntress**_

_**Chapter 3: Vampire Secrets**_

_Kaoru looked at Misao, just as a low malicious voice sounded in the room. _

_"I know your in there my sweat Kaoru, your uncle wants to have a word with you." He said maliciously Kaoru's eye's widen in fear, sense she didn't know how to fight she was a sitting duck! _

_Misao took a breath and growled out a feedback. "She's not here and unless you want to get hurt I suggest you get lost!" _

_"Oh, really, than why can I smell her scent all over this room Misao? Or did you forget I can sense people's whereabouts?" He called back stepping into the bedroom. "Ah, see she's right there." He said pointing to Kaoru behind Misao. _

_Kaoru could see the way Misao twitched every time he drew closer. Finally losing her patience Kaoru stalked up to him and punched him with all the force she had, sending him flying into the back wall. Looking down at her hand she shrugged, she would have to deal with her new powers later. _

_"Listen you vile bastard, I don't know who you think you are! Turning people against their will, but when you do something that horrible as kill a persons parents in front of there eye's, that draws the line with me!" She growled as he stood up from her unsuspected punch. _

_"You little wench how dare you hit your master!" He said moving with godlike speed and grabbing her wrists and pulling them tightly behind her back. "I'll show you to disobey me!" He hissed into her ear, he looked up just in time and stopped another punch from being landed but this time by Misao. _

_His eye's turned red and chains appeared around Misao's form. She struggled until he wrapped a hand around her neck and silenced any protests from her as he drew a cloth and wrapped it around Kaoru's mouth. Misao soon fell limp and he dropped her on the floor chains still attached. _

_Kaoru's eye's widened as her friend fell and turned a cold glare to Shishio. He smirked and shook his head. "She's still alive I only knocked her out. What fun would it be, just to get ride of her so easily, I want a challenge and letting her train some more will do just that." He said while taking the cloth from around Kaoru's mouth. _

_"You son of a bi..." But she was silenced by his mouth upon hers, she felt like gagging not only was the worst guy kissing her, it was her uncle for goodness sake!!!! He finally leaned back and licked his lips. "Not bad." He muttered teasingly in her ear._

_"You sick bastard! Don't you ever touch me again!" She screamed her eye's flashing a deep blue, her hair began to rise into the air as she closed her eye's, only to reopen them which sent Shishio across the room. _

_He glared at her before he disappeared but left with a single reply that made her blood run cold. "I __**will**__ be watching you my sweet niece." Kaoru's eye's returned to normal and she fell to the floor in a dead drop. _

_Just as he left the door flew open and in came Aoshi and Kenshin. They noticed both girls on the ground and they ran towards them quickly. "Misao! Kaoru! Are you OK?" Kenshin said as he dropped next to the two girls below him. Kaoru looked up, smiled and said, "Yeah, we're fine." before she completely passed out. _

_Waking up warmth filled her whole body as she tried too sit up but was chained to where ever she was. Her eyes finally adjusted to the lights and her breath hitched in her throat at why she was chained down. _

_A light blush stained her cheeks as Kenshin snuggled into her. Gulping she found his hands wrapped around her waist and tried to pry them away from her body. She managed to move them and quickly escaped from his clutches, sighing she noticed she was in her own room, well her and Misao's. _

_She looked back over at Kenshin who was still asleep and shook her head. "Why was he here?" She thought trying to remember the events from last night. The only things she could remember was that horrible kiss, it was her first too!! Questions flew through her mind as she grabbed clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower._

_She stared at the tiles that made the walls and shook her head to ride herself of all the troublesome thoughts that stirred up in her mind. A knock on the bathroom door snapped her mind out of the gutter. _

_"Yes?" She called turning the facets off and reaching for a towel. Wrapping it securely around her she heard a voice reply to her. "Kaoru, you OK?" The voice was Kenshin's and she quickly answered. _

_"Yes, I'm fine I just needed a shower and a mouthwash." She said to him, them mumbled the last part angrily. She heard him walk away from the door and quickly pulled her clothes on, which was a black thigh length skirt with a blue shirt that had black strips at the bottom. _

_After thoroughly washing her mouth out she walked back into the bedroom, to find Misao waking up, she yawned then her eye's widened and she screamed. She flew from the bed and Kaoru seen why she jumped out of bed so fast. Aoshi was still asleep and was next to her. _

_"Aoshi! What gave you the right to sleep in my bed with me no less!?" Misao screamed frantically her face red from either screaming or embarrassment. Kaoru giggled then remembered her own predicament when she woke up, shut up quickly. _

_Misao must have heard her because she turned to Kaoru and glared. "What are you giggling about I recently remember you all over Kenshin in bed!" Misao growled out dangerously making Kaoru's eye's widen and then Aoshi who was now up chuckle. _

_"I'm going to make something to eat!" Kaoru said quickly exiting the bedroom and sighing in relief when she was out of Misao's way. "Damn she can be mean." She muttered under her breath as Kenshin walked into the kitchen and out of the room as well._

_"And just what were you doing in my bed?" Kaoru asked calmly going through the refrigerator. "I was making sure you were Ok, but I was exhausted, I haven't been to sleep in three days, so I feel asleep." Kaoru nodded as she began to make breakfast for the four of them. _

There's something I don't get though, if Misao woke up during the middle of the night then that means Misao knew he was there all along!Way to go Misao I bet Aoshi realized that. _Kaoru thought as she pulled out the bacon and eggs and got ready to fry them. Misao fried the bacon while ahe let Kaoru handle the eggs. She preferred the eggs anyhow, they didn't __**pop**__ as much as the bacon did. _

_Glancing at the table as it filled she blushed slightly as she realized Kenshin was staring at her. _Stop blushing there're going to notice! _She thought frantically trying to hide her face from the two vampires. Placing the amount of eggs on a plate for everyone she handed out the plates as Misao placed three pieces of bacon on each plate and left the leftovers in the middle of the table. _

"_So where are the other three?" Kaoru asked as she took her seat next to Misao. _

"_There at my house Yahiko watching them." Kenshin said through a mouthful of eggs. Kaoru shook her head slightly and sighed as she picked at her food. She wasn't really hungry but she ate them anyway, she was more concerned of Shishio's warning. _

"_So when do I start my training?" Kaoru questioned as she stood taking her food empty dishes to the sink._

"_We train every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. So as everybody has a day off and time for some rest after because training is a lot more difficult than you think." Aoshi said standing as well. "Sense the day is Sunday you start training tomorrow, Misao will take you to get your clothing." _

_A squeal of joy sounded from Misao as she tackled Aoshi. _

"_Yay shopping!" She giggled as she ran to her room. "Can we go now?" Misao begged as Aoshi cleaned his plate. He only nodded making her squeal even more. _

"_Let's go!" Misao said happily marching to the door but Kaoru didn't budge._

"_What's wrong you don't like shopping?" Misao pouted batting her eyelashes at Kaoru. _

"_It's not that, umm, neither of us are dressed right." Kaoru said Misao blinked acouple times then looked down at her clothing. She still wore her pajama's she had put on when they first arrived at the house. _

"_Oops!" She said running to her room and raiding her drawers for clothes for the both of them. _

_After fully dressing the two girls headed out for the mall a few blocks away. _

"_So you like Aoshi don't you?" Kaoru questioned casually like it was an everyday question. Misao's face turned red as she slightly nodded. _

"_Yeah, ever sense I first saw him holding me in his arms. Please don't tell him, I did the whole play thing this morning, though I really liked him there next to me." Misao admitted then turned the tables on Kaoru. _

"_You like Kenshin there's no denying it either. I saw you blushing while you were cooking and I think he did to." She smirked evilly as they finally reached the mall. _

"_I actually don't know." Kaoru said truthfully as they headed for the store of Misao's pick. _

"_The guy who works in this shop is a vampire and in the back has a whole area of nothing but fighting clothes." Misao said as they approached a shop called "Gothic Fashion". _

"_Oh." Was Kaoru's only reply, she had never stepped foot inside this shop before not because it was Gothic, she didn't give a damn about labels. Her father had told her to never go in there and she obeyed him and now she knew why. They would surely have been able to find her father a long time ago if she ever walked in here. _

"_Hey Drake we have a new recruit who needs some clothes." Misao said to a guy in his twenty's with spiky red hair. He looked at her and a smile lit on his face. _

"_Misao it's been awhile and wow no wonder he went after her." Drake said eyeing her steadily. _

"_Cool it we need something for her and if you don't mind my last outfit is now in shreds thanks to Aoshi."_

_The guy nodded and walked them back to a door which he opened to reveal a huge rack of gorgeous fighting outfits. _

"_Pick the one you want there half price but only this once." He said leaving them to their business. _

_Kaoru marveled at the fine silk of some of the outfits, until she came to a dress that reached her ankles. It was made of pure silk and the pattern was something she had never seen before on clothing. A silver wolf was sewn into the midnight blue silk with golden thread but what made it stand out even more was the small silver wolf staring up at it. _

_Her father always called her "little wolf" because she loved to howl at the moon at night and she would call him "Silver wolf" because his favorite color was silver. Fingering the dress she checked the length of the slits which came up to mid-thigh giving her plenty of room to move in. _

_Making up her mind she removed the dress from the rack and walked over to Misao. _

_Misao was looking at a dark purple dress with lavender flowers sewn in. Folding it up in her arms Misao nodded she was done and they walked back out of the room and into the store. Placing there purchases on the counter Drake rang them up one at a time. _

_Kaoru's cost $200 and sense they had a 50 discount it went down to $100. While Misao's was $100 making it go down to $50. _

_Bagging there purchases they sent of back to the apartment where Aoshi and Kenshin should be waiting with the others. _

_Once they were almost half a mile from the apartment a gang of five people stood in there way. Kaoru bit her lip knowing this was so not going to go well. Misao on the other hand just kept walking until she came to about five feet from them. _

"_Are you going to let us pass or are we going to have to get ugly?" She asked but they grinned and bared their long fangs at them. "Oh, you think your little fangs are sc..?" but she didn't get to finish her sentence before they were attacking her. One in front and the other from behind the others went for Kaoru pinning her to the ground. _

"_Get the hell off of me!" Kaoru ground out her eye's changing back to the deep blue once more and her attacker flew ten feet away from her. The ones attacking Misao looked at their comrades to find them sprawled on the hard concrete. Releasing Misao they started for Kaoru but instead a distant whistle sounded calling them back form their prey. _

_As they left Misao stared at Kaoru as though she was seeing a ghost. Her face was white and confusion was etched in her eyes. _

"_What, how?" _

"_I don't know I did it last night to." Kaoru said her eyes turning back to their regular shade of brown. _

_Kaoru shook her head as she helped Misao up of the ground and they started heading back to the apartment in confused silence._

_When they opened the door they found everyone in an uproar but with Misao's "SHUT UP!" everyone fell into silence. _

"_Look we were just attacked by some vampires and Kaoru did something freaky."_

_As they finished telling what happened Kaoru looked at the stunned faces. _

"_So does anyone know what the hell happened, I want know secrets!" _

_Kenshin took a deep breath and finally answered. "If what you're saying is true then she may just be the Ultimate Vampire." _

_Misao's mouth dropped and Kaoru looked puzzled. _

"_The Ultimate Vampire is a vampire that has more abilities than normal ones. Considering Shishio's your uncle you must have extremely powerful vampire blood coursing through your veins. The only problem is we won't know for sure until you start your training." Came Aoshi's voice and Kaoru still fazed with this new information just stared at him. _

"_So your telling me, I have more abilities then you guys?" Kaoru asked and they nodded. "OK, I'm going to go and lay down to try and comprehend all this." She said standing up and going to her/Misao's room. While the others turned the television on. _

"_Kenshin do you really think she's...?" Misao trailed off but Kenshin merely nodded. _

"_If what you're saying is true I see no other alternative." Misao nodded in understanding. _

_Kenshin stood and walked into the bedroom Kaoru had gone an hour earlier. Walking over to her he sat down gently next to her and smiled. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way about her. They had officially only met last night even though he kept a close eye on her over the last three weeks. _

_Sticking his hand in his pocket he retrieved a small golden ring, he had taken it the night they met, the night her father was so mercilessly killed. Taking a deep breath he jabbed the ring back in his pocket, he needed to give it back to her because he already belonged to another, forcibly but true. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I really miss my reviewers, where have you all gone? (Looking around sadly) I've only had one review so far!!

On with the story

_Chapter 4 – Power Control_

_Kaoru laid on the soft apartment bed thinking about the events through the past couple days. She had taken the news of her and her father being a vampire quite well because she had thought of even worse possibilities then him just being a night walker. _

_True she never knew he was until the fateful night but she had been having strange dreams and wasn't scared of vampires or other creatures. She knew they existed she had glimpsed many things in her childhood but her favorite was her father showing her two creatures of excruciating beauty. A mermaid and a unicorn. _

A ten year old Kaoru giggled as her father through her easily in the air.

"Daddy when are we going to where ever were going!?" She questioned him still laughing with joy, her father smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"Your mother must not know of what I am going to show you, from now on you are to never tell a soul of what you see. Promise?" He asked she nodded quickly in response.

"My lips are sealed, I promise!" Her eyes glittered with innocents as she began to run after her father as he started down a trail.

"So what are we going to see?" She pried a little more but her father didn't give in.

"You'll see my sweet princess." He just smiled as she pouted and walked along side him.

"Here we are." He said softly as he crouched down low in the bushes. "Don't make a sound and you'll see something magnificent." She nodded and they sat there for at least an hour. Finally there movement in the trees across from them and a silver stallion stepped out to the shimmering lake in front of it.

"Daddy its gorgeous!" Kaoru exclaimed slightly still whispering for fear it would run away. "What type of horse is it?" She asked as her dad put his finger to his lips to quiet her a little.

"Take a good look at him." He said and she looked even harder.

"He's a unicorn!?" She gasped and he nodded.

"But I thought they didn't exist? That's what mommy said!"

He nodded and she just continued to stare at the magnificent creature.

"You're right most people don't believe they exist but they do now keep watching."

She nodded and kept her eyes glued to the lake and unicorn. Kaoru heard a splash to her right and turned her eyes from the unicorn for the first time.

What she saw caused her to gasp once more as a young woman swam towards the stallion.

She had long silver hair like the unicorns pelt with a reef of roses decorating her head. As she reached the silver stallion Kaoru saw a long graceful magenta colored tail behind her.

"Daddy she's a mer…" She trailed off as the mermaid made its way to sit on a rock and talk to the unicorn.

Kaoru watched the two correspond until her father tapped her and told her it was time to go and that she must keep her promise and never tell anyone and even if she did they were unlikely to believe her anyway. She promised once again and finally gave in to her father to leave.

_Even though she never told anyone what she saw she always believed it was true when in class they said how they were only fairy tales she believed other wise. _

_A knock on the door startled her as Kenshin walked in with a tray of food. _

"_Didn't know if you were hungry or not so I made you this." He said handing over the tray of orange juice and French toast. _

"_Thank you, Kenshin what time do we start training?" She asked quietly as she swallowed her food and took another bite. _

"_In about thirty minutes, the training will end at three. Training starts at ten." He said standing and leaving her to finish her breakfast in peace. _

_Why did she feel nervous to talk to him? Something about him seems familiar, she realized this when they met at the park for the second time but she could never understand why he seemed so._

_Sighing she finished off her food and took the plate to the sink. Turning around she saw no sign of anyone except Aoshi who was still stuffing his face expressionless. Smiling he pointed outside so she went to her room changed into her gorgeous new fighting suit and joined the others outside everyone seemed to be there including the children. _

_She reached the others and Kenshin tossed her a sword, she stumbled slightly under the weight but soon gripped it firmly as Kenshin seized his own sword and took his stance in front of her._

"_Ok now grip it with both hands for the moment until you get use to the weight and are able to distribute it to only one hand. We will practice with two hands for the moment the switch understood?"_

_Kaoru nodded and took her own stance as Kenshin attacked swiftly yet slowly. She blocked his first blow but was pushed back by the weight. Swinging at Kenshin she almost hit him but his speed moved his safely out of the way. _

"_Not bad but don't just swing aimlessly actually try to hit me it works a lot better." He said as he attacked from her left she slide out of the way and swung the sword dangerously at Kenshin. She hit him! Kaoru had sliced the sleeve of Kenshin's outfit and blood slowly began to seep through and onto the red cloth. _

"_Good now one hand!" He called as he attacked her again this time from the right. She wasn't quick enough and he caught her arm. Flinching slightly in pain her eyes flashed her deadly blue and she attacked swiftly as if she knew exactly what to do. _

_Kenshin and Kaoru fought for about ten minutes before Kenshin through his sword aside and knocked her over onto the ground. Pinning her underneath him as she scratched and clawed to break free and pin him. _

"_Kaoru snap out of it!" Kenshin said and just as quickly as they changed they reverted back to their normal color. Shaking her head Kaoru looked at Kenshin then at her position. Her face gone from light golden to the color of an apple instantly, then SLAP! _

_Kaoru slapped him and started ranting about how to treat a woman. _

"_Damn you weren't yourself I had no choice you wouldn't calm down!" _

_Growling she stormed away from them but Aoshi caught her hand. "You can't leave yet were not done, you have to learn archery now." _

_Groaning she walked over to the bows and arrows and grabbed a few and turned to the targets. She raised and knocked an arrow and let it fly when it hit everyone stared. It hit exactly in the middle of the red target. After she released the others she turned away from the rest and walked inside still fuming about Kenshin. _

_It wasn't that he actually made her mad but the fact that he had embarrassed the hell out of her! Her heart was still hammering inside her chest at the thought! Sighing Kaoru decided to leave and take a walk. _

_Kenshin stopped her on the way out and apologized but said he couldn't think of any other way to calm her down. She finally gave in after his please became annoying and he accompanied her on her walk. _

"_Is there a park nearby?" She asked staring ahead of her at the trees and buildings covering the earth. _

"_Yes it's about a mile from here but it's about to rain we shouldn't be out here." He answered and she frowned. _

"_So, rains rain it never hurt no body lightning hurts people." _

_Kenshin smirked and nodded as he led the way to the park. When they reached it Kaoru ran to the nearest swing and began to swing back and forth as a light drizzle started overhead. _

_Cursing slightly as the drizzle turned to a full down pour. Kenshin smiled and gave her the I-told-you-so look as they started back for the apartment only ten minutes after getting there. _

_Kaoru noticed a small puddle and began to jump in it like a six year old, causing her new dress to become covered at the bottom with mud. _

"_What are you doing?" Kenshin questioned puzzled at her behavior. _

_She giggled and pulled him back towards the apartment right before letting out a nice little sneeze. _

"_Damn I caught a cold!" She muttered then Kenshin sneezed as well. _

_Damn we both caught a cold, Aoshi's going to kill us!" _

_He said as they walked in the house and went to change immediately. _

_Kenshin threw his clothes to the floor and a letter with a gold seal glittered on the bed. Cursing her ripped the letter open and read it. It was from Hitokiri his brother. _

_Dear Kenshin, _

_It's been a long time baby brother and your fiancé awaits your return, you have a job here to not just to avenge our dear fathers death. Mothers getting worried (yes after your confession of us she came to live with me) she says that you have been away long enough and that you must come and visit. You are to return before the end of the week. _

_Love, _

_Hitokiri_

"_Damn it I was hoping to avoid this!" Kenshin said throwing the letter aside and continued to dress._

_Well now I hope your at least satisfied a little, it's not as long as 3 but it was stll pretty long. _

_Please review!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty now!!!!! Chapter 5 is up and I hope you enjoy.

On with the story!!!!

__

_**Vampire Huntress**_

_Chapter 5 – Yumi_

_Kaoru sneezed again and again as she lay in bed, Kenshin was in the bed next to her because it was the only bed available. Both let out sneezes at random usually three at a time or so, the door creaked open and Misao stepped in holding two bowls of hot chicken noodle soup. _

_Both Kaoru and Kenshin eyed the food before they took their spoonfuls and blew cooling it down the best they could. Misao smiled and shook her head sighing. _

"_Serves you right, you shouldn't have left." Kaoru glared at Misao and shook her head stubbornly. _

"_It's not my fault! It's the stupid rains!" Kaoru said as she sipped her broth. _

"_I thought you said rain never hurt people, it sure got us good!" Kenshin said setting his soup aside._

"_You shut it! I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't pinned me to the ground!" Kaoru growled but Kenshin only smirked not giving into her wanting battle. _

"_You're both such children!" Misao said as she exited the room leaving the two people with colds alone. _

"_So how are the twins sickies in there?" Yahiko asked as Misao returned._

"_There're both fine." She said taking a seat across from Aoshi. _

"_It's been awhile sense Kenshin's been sick." Aoshi said as he shuffled through some papers. _

_There was a loud bang and a scream the three at the table stood and ran in the direction of the scream. As they turned around the house a small girl lay trapped under four sheets of large plywood. _

_Misao ran to the girl and easily removed the wood. _

"_Are you alright?" She asked gently and the girl nodded staring wide-eyed at the trio._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean any harm!" The girl said pushing away from Misao but she didn't let go. _

"_Yumi?" A quiet voice asked and the girls head shot in the direction of Yahiko. _

_Yahiko stared at the girl like he was seeing a ghost._

"_Yahiko?" she whispered quietly tears running down her cheeks. "I-I thought you were d-dead!" She cried breaking free of Misao's now gentle embrace and running to Yahiko. _

_The girl was a head shorter then him as she cried happily against his chest._

"_Yumi how are you here?" Yahiko said pulling her away. "You're the same age as when I left." He said looking her over. _

"_A-A guy named Shishio pulled me out of school one day a few days after you left and and…." She trailed off and Yahiko stared at her then touched her neck gently so she didn't have to say it. _

_She nodded and he growled causing her to flinch slightly._

"_He's been making me be his servant for the last year. He kicked me out a few weeks ago. I didn't know where to go! Then I saw you a few days ago when you were out walking around I followed you not believing my eyes that you were really here. I've been sleeping here I knew no one would hurt me if I stayed put and hid around here." She took a deep breath and smiled slightly as he hugged her again._

"_So you left school because you're parents were killed and you had to fake your death because you became a v-vampire?" She stuttered the word out like she rarely uses it and Yahiko nodded. _

"_Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't want to frighten you away." Yahiko said as he released Yumi and stared at her. "So, you're going to stay fourteen." He said more to himself then anyone. _

_She nodded and smiled. "And you're going to stay sixteen!"_

_Yahiko smiled he had his old friend back and the worse part he liked her then and he's never forgotten her so now he likes her even more now seeing her for the first time in a year. _

"_Well Yumi welcome to the team, we'll help train you if you want?" Misao asked and Yumi nodded. _

"_That would be great!" Yumi said as she was lead into the house._

"_Let's see Megumi, Ayame and Subame should be here in about thirty minutes, so you can meet them. The other two are in the room with colds." Misao said as she walked into the room and started the two in there. _

_Kaoru cursed as Misao scared them she had been resting as her cold was finally almost gone._

"_Get up you two we have a new member!" Misao called. Kaoru and Kenshin were up in no time and racing each other out the door to their new partner._

_Kaoru saw the girl easily chatting with Yahiko and both smiling. She's never seen Yahiko so happy before even though she's only been here a little over a week now. _

_Misao explained everything to them as they introduced themselves to her. Just then Megumi, Ayame, Suzume. _

_The two girls saw Yumi and shrieked happily. _

"_Yay another friend to play with!" Shrieked Suzume as she raced to the new girl and hugged her._

_Everyone laughed and Yumi patted her head sweetly. _

"_Well now you've met everyone!" Misao said as she plopped down on a sofa and turned the TV on._

_Kaoru shook her head and Yumi turned to her trying to say something. _

"_You need to be real careful with Fang, he may be your uncle but he'll do things to you that'll make you sick. I've heard him talk about you a lot and he's going to get you he's just biding his time and playing, he hasn't even begun." Yumi said her eyes lowered as she said this making both herself and Kaoru shudder. _

"_Don't worry." Kaoru assured her as she went to the refrigerator._

_Kenshin sighed, he knew he had to tell them about his plans but he didn't want anyone to know his problem especially Kaoru. There was something about her that told him he would regret marrying his fiancé but he had no say in the matter, it was his father's last wish. But his father was wrong!_

_Kenshin gripped the chair and finally gathered the courage to say something. _

"_Hey guys I have to leave on important business, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone." Kenshin said and everyone nodded but Kaoru._

"_Can we go with you?" She asked quietly but Kenshin shook his head and Kaoru nodded putting up a fake smile. _

_Pretending to yawn Kaoru said she needed some more sleep and quickly went to her bed. She felt her eyes sting but she didn't dare cry! He was only leaving for a few days that's all why was she so upset! Because the only one that made her feel safe was leaving. She hid her head feeling foolish at her feelings but none of the others had ever come close to helping her except Misao. _

_Growling Kaoru slammed her fist into the sheets trying to settle herself down. The door opened and Kaoru smelled Kenshin as he approached her bed, she lay still pretending to be asleep. _

"_I'm sorry I hurt you but you can not come along it would only hurt you more. I can not keep this any longer it was foolish of me to take it in the first place." Kaoru heard the tiny golden ring touch the table and the next she heard was footsteps and him closing the door. _

_Kaoru lay there thinking about what he just said. If she goes it will only hurt her more…what was that supposed to mean? Sitting up she touched the ring that now sat on her night stand. She hadn't worn that sense the night of her father's death, what caused his to take it? She didn't know but she wanted to find out where he was going and no matter what she was going to follow him there! _

_After Kenshin had closed the door he went to his house to get his things ready to leave. He only lived about a block from Misao's apartment but he felt like it was four blocks instead of one. _

_He felt bad for causing Kaoru pain and he knew she had been about to cry before she fell asleep he could smell the salt. As he reached his house he grabbed his suitcase and began to fill it with clothes but as he closed the case something fell out another letter from his damn brother._

_Dear Kenshin, _

_Mother is awaiting your arrival tomorrow and be careful because Shishio's around here somewhere. _

_Hitokiri_

_Kenshin growled great he was going to have to walk! Shishio would surely be searching the sky for him and his friends. _

_As dawn arrived Kenshin made it to the train station for the seven o'clock train. _

_Kaoru had secretly followed Kenshin out if the house that night and made her way to his house he had to disguise her ki or he would surely sense her. Once Kenshin left the house she followed quietly hidden under a cape the color of navy blue. _

_She knew it was wrong but she needed to know what he was up to! _

_She bought her train ticket a few minutes after Kenshin and stayed hidden in the morning's shadows. The train finally arrived and they boarded. Kenshin sat in the far back away from everyone's eyes while Kaoru sat in the front so she knew when to get off. _

_At about the fifth stop Kenshin finally got up and moved to get off, Kaoru waited and followed quickly after him before she lost him. Kaoru knew this place they were in Tokyo far away from Kyoto. Kaoru had been here once her parents brought her here for a festival. _

_Where was Kenshin going? She followed him all the way to the gates of the imperial palace! Why was Kenshin here did he have business with the emperor? Kaoru was left standing as the guards quickly let him in blinking at Kenshin for a moment Kaoru only watched, she could go no further. _

OK well now that you're at the end. I hope you will Review!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Prologue for my book!

Hi again everyone, well like it's titled this is the Prologue for my book Birthday Surprise tell me what you think!

_**BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**_

Prologue

It's been three years sense the disappearance of the royal family in Demon Paradise. Nobody knows where they disappeared to or why, they just did. Some think they were killed but that can't be, for if it was all the demons in Demon Paradise would cease to exist the same day they were killed.

A young wolf demon named Amaya believes they've escaped to the human world, where demons are forbidden to enter even though some still go. But she will never give up her wish for them to be safe. She doesn't want to die just yet, she just turned sixteen! She believed when they were found everything would be the same as it was three years ago.

Amaya lay on the soft grass as it neared dusk, her favorite time of the day. The sun didn't shine in her face and the darkness didn't make it hard to see. Thoughts of things to do the next day braced her mind as she watched the colors fade threw the sky. A loud roaring overhead forced her eyes to watch fire rage from the sky down to the land.

Fear gripped her heart as she raced home to warn her parents and younger sister. She closed in on her house and began shouting to her parents.

"Mom, dad he's attacking! Jared's attacking!" They rushed out to their daughter and they pulled Amaya and Izumi to them as fire exploded on the ground near them.

"Amaya, you must find the prince he is the only one who can stop this! I don't care how long it takes but you must. Get bought at a pet store, it will be the best way to find the prince." Her mother ground out pushing Amaya to a portal she just wished up after tying a pink ribbon onto her wrist.

"Mom, dad, no, come with me please!" Amaya pleaded but her mother pushed her threw the portal.  
Amaya stared at the portal that now closed her away from her parents. The last thing she saw was her ten year old sister Izumi screaming at her, trying her hardest to escape her parents grasp. Tears trickled down her face as the portal completely shut. Amaya looked around at her surroundings; she was at a pet store, in a cage to be bought, just like her mother had wanted.


	7. Chapter 6

This was updated pretty early b/c I can't write chapter 7 tomorrow I'll be at a friends house so the next chap will be up i about 3 or 4 days due to 4th of July and such

Read and Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

_**Vampire Huntress**_

_Chapter 6 – The Imperial Palace_

_Kenshin walked up to the guards and once there eye's met the guards scurried to open the gates. Smiling Kenshin walked through the large pearl gate that was the only thing he liked about going to the palace the guards look of fear._

_They knew what he was and just how quickly he could dispose of him, although they didn't know that he hated to kill unless it had to do with feeding, which he hadn't done recently. _

_As he approached he realized that the place had changed sense the last time he had been here. The garden was growing with beautiful flowers once more and the ground was covered in grass except the two foot pathway leading into the palace doors. _

_A strong scent hit him and he growled, she knew he was here and she was on her way. He strolled quietly to the doors and pushed them open and as he did a girl with long blond hair stood there smiling creepily. _

_She wore a long silver dress that fit her figure well but she wasn't as near as attractive as Kaoru oh no. _

"_Kenshin…." She said as she ran to him and through her arms around him. After about a minute he pried the girl away and she only glared at him. _

"_Damn it Kenshin I thought you would have changed!" She growled lowly but he looked past her to see his mother coming down the spiral staircase. _

"_Mother." Kenshin said as he passed the blond up and hugged his mother tightly. She was the only one he really missed. Hitokiri could go to hell for all he cared, and so could the girl standing a few feet away glaring daggers at him._

"_Oh Kenshin!!" She said embracing him once again and looking him up and down making sure there was nothing wrong with him. _

"_I'm fine mother, except I still have a bit of a cold." Kenshin said and she nodded as she pulled him into a room and closed the door so no one could over hear._

_The palace had soundproof walls so if they wished to speak privately they could or else any vampire in the palace would know there conversation. _

"_Now what is so wrong about Kayri that you hate so much she has explained to me that all of her attempts have failed to get you to like her even though you're engaged." His mother was prying like she always did but Kenshin sat there quiet a few minutes before he began to say something. _

_Kaoru stared at the palace not able to do anything else that is until someone grabbed her hands and pinned her face forward into a wall. Struggling Kaoru fought the guy but he refused to let go until a deep dark voice stilled her. _

"_What have we here a spy from Shishio? Do you know the penalty for spying on the prince?" Kaoru froze her eye's wide she was caught and now she was in deep trouble!_

"_I want to see Kenshin." Kaoru demanded stuttering a little as he turned her quickly to face him. _

"_Why do you speak so fondly of Kenshin?" Came the voice of the man now in front of her. _

_He had long raven colored hair and was dressed in all black. _

"_I want to see Kenshin!" Kaoru said boldly but he slapped her cheek and smiled evilly. _

"_You insolent wench you do not speak to me that way, I am the emperors captain and you will have some respect for me!" _

"_I want to see Kenshin!" She repeated as her face stung with another slap. Passerby's saw but did nothing they all knew who he was and that she was his captive for the time being. He lowered his eyes and through her in front of himself still holding her hands from behind. _

_She was lead into the palace and down a hall way until he tossed her into a room on a couch. She saw him lick his lips and she tried to move away from him but he caught her quickly as she made for the door. _

_He grasped her hair and pulled her neck back revealing her luscious creamy skin to his hungry eyes. Tears fell slowly as she was forced in front of him and he started kissing her neck. Just as she felt his fangs on her the door burst open. _

_Kenshin was talking to his mother about why he refused to give in to her attention. One he didn't like her and she was always flirting with someone when she didn't know he knew. Two she was to insistent and all she wanted was sex sex sex!!_

_Then he smelled her, he stood abruptly and headed out the door the scent of cherry blossom everywhere. "No please don't be here!" His mind screamed but then he smelt tears and ran even faster he finally reached the door and slammed it open. _

_What he saw made his blood bubble, the captain of the guards was just about to sink his fangs into her neck but he was to late the captain smile and bit down hard. Kaoru screamed as her blood wafted towards Kenshin and the next thing he knew he through the captain off of her and pulled her to him. _

"_Kenshin." Kaoru said before she passed out and he glared at the captain. _

"_Why didn't you stop when I entered?" Kenshin demanded as the guard stood and his face paled. Kenshin's eyes had turned red and he was pissed. _

"_I-I have no excuse, her blood her scent was to intoxicating to pass up." Kenshin flinched and growled as he held Kaoru gently in his hands. His mother showed up and she screamed as she saw the blood on Kaoru's neck. Turning away from everyone Kenshin left the room and headed to his own room to clean her up. _

_Her blood still trickled down her neck as he laid her on his bed. He bit his lip as the blood looked inviting. Slowly he lowered his lips to her neck and softly kissed the skin then ran his tongue over the blood licking up the mess. He growled slightly he could taste the captain slightly. Removing his lips quickly before he was over taken he watched her began to stir. _

"_Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she sat up staring at him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have followed. I was just so curious as to what you were doing." She said he could only nod her blood ran through him like fire wanting to taste more but he had to hold back his vampire desires, but it wasn't just his vampire he wanted to taste her skin again to. _

"_It's alright but you need to go." But as his last word left his lips his door opened to reveal the one person he so did not want to see. Kayri. _

"_So it's true you're.." Kenshin glared which stopped her before she said another word in front of Kaoru. Kayri smiled and glared at Kaoru. _

"_So this is why you have yet to refuse your fathers orders, because you have found a whore to satisfy you." Kaoru growled and Kenshin held her back firmly. _

"_That bitch just called me a whore and you want me to sit here and do nothing!?" Kaoru growled as Kayri smiled and left the room. _

"_Stop it!" But Kaoru's eye's had flashed as they did when they fought. _

"_Shit!" Kenshin cursed as she slashed out at him, her vampire claws growing quickly. "Kaoru come on!" Kenshin urged her to stop but she didn't listen. Then an idea surged through him but she would kill him afterwards. _

_Grabbing her shoulders he slammed his lips on hers forcefully as she fought but as he moved them gently she began to settle and kiss him back. Kenshin was so surprised that he almost pulled back but Kaoru wouldn't let him. The powerful kiss turned into a passionate one instantly once she calmed and both felt the pleasure surge through them. _

_Kenshin pulled away and quickly apologized but Kaoru shook her head._

"_No, it's OK. If you wouldn't have stopped me this time I would have killed her." But there was something in Kaoru's eyes that told him otherwise, she liked it yet she was confused about the girl. Kenshin growled and through his hands to his face._

"_She's the reason I didn't want you to come." Kenshin said and she turned to look at him puzzled. _

"_She's my fiancé and I …." But he didn't get to finish as she ran out the door and tried to find her way out of the palace._

"_No!!" She thought as she ran tears falling down her cheeks once more as she ran. "This can't be!" She thought as she tripped over something in the hall and curled up into the shadows. She had never fully admitted that she liked him but deep down she knew she did, and now he has a fiancé!!!_

"_This isn't happening." She whispered as she heard Kenshin following her. _

"_Kaoru listen I don't like her, I didn't want you to know about her!" Kenshin said kneeling down in front of her. _

"_That's why you gave my ring back isn't it?" Kaoru asked quietly._

"_Yes." He said and then another pair of footsteps could be heard. _

"_I need to speak with Kaoru alone." Came a woman's voice and Kenshin stood reluctantly to leave. "Come with me dear." She said and Kaoru followed her into a soundproof room. _

"_You look familiar, have we met?" Kaoru questioned as she nodded. _

"_Yes a long time ago, when you came here once before for the festival remember?" Kaoru nodded but couldn't remember where she met her. _

"_You were hurt one day and my son helped you." She said as a flashback hit her. _

"Kaoru dear, come look at the pretty flowers." Called Kaoru's mother.

Kaoru had just turned five and was running down the hill to her mother and father. But there was a root in the ground she didn't see and tripped hurting her knee.

She began to cry until a cute a boy rushed to help her.

"Are you OK? That was a bad fall." He asked as he looked at her knee. She stopped crying and wiped her tears away as his mother walked over to them.

"Kenshin who's your little friend?" She asked sweetly kneeling next to the hurt Kaoru. She pulled a bandage from her purse and placed it on Kaoru's knee.

"Thank you very much!" She said smiling happily as the boy named Kenshin picked her up. He kissed her cheek quickly as he waved good-bye to her. She blinked a couple times and raced to her parents again.

"_That was you! I completely forgot!" Kaoru said as she remembered. _

"_Yes and Kenshin couldn't stop talking about you and then his father met Kayri. He liked her enough to force Kenshin into am arranged marriage but Kayri didn't mind she had had her eye on him for awhile." Kaoru closed her eyes trying not to cry again, her chest hurt so bad!_

"_Look dear Kenshin has never forgot you he might not remember you as the sweet little girl he helped but he remembers you as the beautiful woman he is falling for." Kaoru stared at her and nodded she knew she was right but Kaoru had just kissed him and then found out he's engaged what the hell she was supposed to feel._

_Kaoru stood and left the room leaving Kenshin's mother in there alone. She had to find away to break the agreement! _

OK now lets review please!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

OK sorry for the late chapter I've had alot going on and well no excuses, but it's about time you get to read some more here ya go and don't forget to review.

Chapter 7 – The Sakura Trees

_Kenshin lay on his bed fuming over what happened why did he even have to tell her! Because if he didn't she would find out from Kayri then he'd be in even more trouble. Growling slightly he remembered the guards mouth on her and threw the closest thing to him at the wall. In this case a glass vase. Cursing he walked over to the broken vase and slowly began to pick up the shards of glass. _

_Cutting himself on one of the pieces, he tossed the remaining in the trash. A soft knock echoed to his ears as he went back to his bed. Smelling sakura's he said "come in" just as the door opened and Kaoru approached the bed. _

"_I'm sorry." Kaoru said as she walked next to the bed but Kenshin shook his head. _

"_You have nothing to apologize for, I never told you so I should have realized you might run." Kaoru lowered her head as Kenshin pulled her to sit by him. _

"_I shouldn't have run, I should have heard you out." She said sighing and shaking her head as Kenshin pulled her into his chest and hugged her as her eye's filled with tears once more. _

_Pushing against him she tried to get him to relinquish his hold but he kept her there. Finally she gave up and laid her head in his lap as he stroked her hair. _

_Kaoru knew it was wrong but she couldn't help not wanting to lay there. Then the smell hit her, blood, Kenshin's blood! Looking up at him she looked for the source until her nose found the finger that was bleeding. _

_Licking her lips she slowly and gently began to suck on the finger that bleed. Kenshin froze as she began to suck, Kaoru knew it must feel uncomfortable for him but smiled slightly. _

_Kenshin used all of his inner strength to stop his body from reacting, he should stop her but he didn't want to, yet at least. _

_Kaoru stopped, she had to or she wouldn't be able to his taste made her blood boil happily as she sucked. She heard Kenshin groan once she stopped and smiled as she crawled alongside his body that was now laying down. _

"_I shouldn't have done that." She whispered settling down next to him. He shook his head and turned to her. _

"_No, I deserved it for giving into my temptation earlier." _

_Kaoru cocked her head to the side and he told her he had licked and kissed the blood away that was on her neck earlier. _

"_I guess we both need to feed we haven't done so in a while." Kaoru said sitting up, her face was red form his confession. Kenshin agreed and sat up with her as well. _

"_I guess we both had better go and get something then. He said and Kaoru nodded. Kaoru stood and began to walk to the door. Kenshin grabbed her hand to stop her. _

"_I'm sorry for leading you on earlier, I shouldn't have. Knowing that I have a fiancé should have stopped me but it didn't because I don't like her." Kaoru nodded and pulled her hand away from Kenshin's as she walked out and headed out of the castle. _

_Kaoru walked past the garden and out the gates making a note to return to the garden later. As she exited the guards stopped her. _

"_Miss if you leave you may not enter without the consent of one of the royals."_

"_But…Kenshin should let me back in if you call him." Kaoru protested but the look of fear caused her to turn. _

"_She may come and go as she pleases, under my order." Kenshin stood right behind her and she smiled slightly as she was able to leave. _

"_Kaoru I will meet you later in the garden around 6:00 OK?" Kenshin said before he left and Kaoru watched as he disappeared from sight. _

_As she began to walk some more she noticed that many people stayed clear of the palace, probably because they either knew what they were or because they didn't want to get caught by the castle guards. She let her feet carry her wherever until she saw a man sitting alone in an alley. Licking her lips she jumped to the top of the building and waited for him to move. _

_Getting tired of waiting she slowly slinked back down and ambushed him. He tried to yell but he was dead before he got anything out. Smiling at her victory she dragged him to a hidden spot and sunk her teeth into his skin for a feed she has not had in a couple of days. _

_Once finished she stood and left the alley like nothing had happened after wiping the blood away from her lips. After walking for awhile she realized where she was and began to walk towards the trees she had long almost forgotten, and the place she first met Kenshin. Touching one of the trees trunks she smiled and sat down beneath the tree. It wasn't in bloom but it was still beautiful. _

_Kaoru quickly drifted to sleep as she lay underneath it but a hand on her mouth forced her to wake. She must have dozed for along time because it was already sunset. Looking to see the person who was responsible for her disturbed sleep but she couldn't see anyone. Starting to struggle she smelled the blood of a vampire and began to thrust even harder to free herself. _

_She hated older vampires because they were almost impossible to get rid of and this one was old!_

_Nervous, she was suddenly turned into the body of her captor. Glancing up her mouth dropped as she stared into crimson eyes a lot darker then Kenshin's. His hair was pulled high into a ponytail and he wore an attire all his own. _

_Speechless as she was she felt his grip tighten and words finally fell from his lips. _

"_Why do you have my brothers scent all over you!" _

_Kaoru wanted to speak but his power was overriding her sense until she shook her roughly. _

"_I'm his friend." She said softly looking away form his deadly eyes. _

"_You lie! Your more than that, his scent is everywhere on you! You do know he is engaged right!?" His voice was terrifying as he spoke. Kaoru began to tremble a little as she shook her head. _

"_I'm just his friend and I know about Kayri. You're the emperor are you not?" She asked and he nodded throwing her to the ground next to him. _

"_You had better stay away from him, he will hurt you more than anything ever will." _

_Kaoru snorted and laughed. "I have already been hurt by him and Shishio, Kenshin can not hurt me anymore than he already has!" As she spoke she wanted to cry but she shook her head and taking a deep breath stood and turned away from him leaving him alone as she walked back to the palace. _

_2222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

Alrightly I'l start working on the next chapter asap!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
